Cupid's Got A Shotgun
by IForgiveYou27
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are cousins, but not by blood. Quinn knows her feelings for Rachel shouldn't be there but she can't help it. Will she be able to keep herself in check or will she expose her true feelings as well as her secret to Rachel? And if she does, will she lose Rachel forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know I still have two other unfinished stories out there, but well this kinda came to me. I don't even know, okay well maybe I do but I'd rather not admit to why it came to me haha. Anyways, I don't own Glee nor is this for profit! Just fun. Now onto the good stuff you need to know.**

**1. This is a g!peen story. Don't like it don't read it. **

**2. As it says in the summary Rachel and Quinn are cousins but not by blood. **

**3. Russel and Hiram are brothers in this story.**

**4. Rachel lives with Shelby and Leroy. (Hiram died when she was six)**

**5. Leroy and Hiram did in fact adopt Rachel, how Shelby came to live with them will be explained in due time.**

**6. Quinn lives with both her parents and Russel isn't a dick.**

**7. The adults all know about Quinn's condition but have chosen to keep it from Rachel, so Rachel has no idea about Quinn's extra appendage.**

**8. Quinn is still a cheerio in this story.**

**9. Puck and Santana know about Quinn's condition and are the only other ones who know. How they find out will be explored later as well.**

**10. Last but not least, there is no Beth obviously, and there will never be Finchel in my story. Brittana may come along in time but I haven't yet decided**

**Alright folks, that's it, if this sounds like something you want to read, then without further adue I present to you, Chapter one. **

**Chapter 1: Some Crap About The Furniture**

She didn't ask for this to happen. She'd give anything to make these feelings go away sometimes. More often than not she'd find herself wondering when the hell she would finally be a normal girl. As if being born with a penis wasn't enough, she had to go and fall head over heels in love with her Rachel who just so happened to be her very female cousin. Those were definitely to very not normal things in her book. Quinn would try to tell herself that she was going crazy. These feelings she was having weren't right. However, no matter how much she tried to deny it, she'd been dealing with these feelings far longer than she cared to admit. Three years to long to be exact.

** …3yrs earlier…**

It was their last day of freedom before school started for the year. Quinn and Rachel were sitting in Rachel's room on her bedroom floor going through all of their back to school purchases. Each girl had about ten outfits placed all over the floor trying to decide on what the final verdict would be for the following morning. Every year, on the eve of the first day of school, the girls would spend the night at one or the other's house. It primarily depended on which of their parents was going to be able to take them into school in the morning. Rachel's father Leroy was the only one with the morning off so in honor of tradition they now found themselves sprawled on the floor with their outfit options narrowed down to three. Each ready to be tried on for the other girl to help pick the perfect one.

Quinn was always the first one to try her outfits on under the guise that she was the oldest so she got to go first. In reality, she hated changing back and forth from outfit to outfit, and even more so hated how long that actually took. She also always went to change her outfits in Rachel's en suite bathroom. That was one thing Rachel never really understood about her cousin; her innate need for privacy. They were both girls for crying out loud and it's not like Quinn had anything she didn't have. Or so Rachel thought. Quinn was too afraid to tell her otherwise and she was sure their parents would have a field day. And that was one thing Quinn never understood, why their parents didn't want Rachel to know. Maybe they thought she was a freak and Rachel would too. Just the thought of what Rachel would think of her scared her just enough to grab her outfits and make her way into the bathroom. All of those thoughts ran through her head as she changed in the bathroom from one outfit to another. She was just barely pulling up the skirt on her first option and fixing her penis into her spanx so it was unnoticeable when she heard knocking on the door followed by Rachel telling her to hurry up. Quinn quickly fixed herself the rest of the way realizing she had spent too long admiring her growing member.

"Coming, Rach, Sorry!" she shouted through the door giving herself one final look over before exiting the bathroom.

"What do you think?" she asked doing a twirl. Rachel spun on her heels at Quinn's voice and gave her cousin a once over biting her lip watching Quinn bounce up and down on her toes.

"That's the one! You have to wear that one! It looks amazing on you" she gushed when she finally responded. Quinn blushed.

"But Rach, it's only my first option, you haven't even seen the other two!" she giggled while trying to contain her smile. She actually really did like this outfit and was hoping it was the one Rachel would pick.

"Yes, well, you take forever when it comes to getting dressed and besides I don't need to see the others. This is the one Quinn. I swear I'll never understand why you hide in the bathroom and take 10 million years to get dressed. You have nothing to be ashamed of, not with your body!" she ranted.

"Sorry" Quinn mumbled shyly fighting a blush at the compliment and subsequently sort of getting caught playing with herself.

"Nonsense Quinn, it's quite alright. I know you're probably just self-conscious, but you should know by now you don't need to be, especially around me of all people. You're a very pretty girl Quinn, but you're a lot more than that and any guy who happens to catch you is one lucky man." Rachel stated nonchalantly completely missing Quinn's shocked expression as she walked back to her bed to finalize her selections.

"Right, well maybe someday I'll get over that issue and it won't be a problem anymore. But thanks Rach. I'm just gunna go put my pj's back on and then the floor is all yours. I know you're dying to play dress up." Quinn teased as she grabbed her sweatpants and t-shirt heading back to the bathroom. She knew full well that Rachel wasn't listening to her and already preparing to start changing as soon as Quinn re-entered her bedroom.

She wasn't sure how Rachel could be so comfortable just to strip down in front of her like there was nothing wrong. Then again, Rachel didn't have a penis. Quinn stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door dreading getting changed while being jealous of Rachel's ability to just throw caution to the wind and bear herself to her like that. Quinn felt her dick stir at that thought and froze. Immediately she felt the panic set in as confusion morphed into desire. Shaking her head she pushed off the bathroom door and wrote the action off as her hormones going crazy the idea of the naked female for, not specifically her cousin. She was a teenager after all. That's exactly what it had to be. They were turning 15 this year, it was only natural that she started feeling things down there. It's not like it was the first time it's happened either. She quickly rid herself of her outfit for school tomorrow, folding it and placing it on the counter, and threw on her pj's making sure her slightly active member was once again dormant before exiting the bathroom.

"Okay superstar, your turn, dazzle me!" she said to Rachel a little too enthusiastically as she moved across the room to sit on Rachel's bed.

"Yay! Okay, this is option number one. It's a skirt/sweater combo. And be honest if you think it looks horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, I promise" Quinn chuckled to herself as she got more comfortable on the other girls bed.

Rachel made her way over to her bedroom door and proceeded to close and lock it. Turning back around she pulled her shirt over her head as she walked back to her bed. Quinn sucked in a breath that she hoped wasn't noticeable and tried to get her breathing back under control as well as ignore the twitch in her pants. _What the hell is wrong with me? _she thought as Rachel now stripped herself of her workout shorts and tossed them to the floor, moving to her dresser instead of grabbing her outfit to try on. Quinn watched on horrified at the reaction she was having to her cousin's body. Those toned calves, flat stomach, and dare she say it, Rachel's ass were doing things to her. Things she knew were horribly wrong and she shouldn't even be thinking about. She was now fully erect and achingly hard just from the sight of Rachel in her panties and bra. She quickly grabbed a pillow and covered her lap with it just in time as Rachel looked up at her.

"Which panty set do you think I should wear with my outfit tomorrow Quinn? Black or Purple?" she asked holding them up next to her body.

"B-blackkk… it uh… it will go with all of the outfits, the p-purple won't" she choked out.

"Okay thanks!" Rachel exclaimed oblivious to the turmoil her cousin was experiencing.

As if things couldn't get any worse for Quinn, Rachel was now removing her red panty set and replacing it with the black one. Rachel was trying to kill her! Quinn couldn't look away, couldn't breathe, speak, or move. She was stuck, slack jawed, frozen to the spot and uncomfortably hard all while wondering when Rachel had grown boobs and got so damn hot. As Rachel slowly shimmied into her skirt and pulled her shirt over her head, Quinn couldn't take the torture anymore and bolted straight into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She vaguely heard Rachel questioning if she was alright from the other side of the door as she stripped herself of her sweatpants and spanks. Ignoring Rachel's still questioning voice, she clamped her hand around her 8 ½ inch cock and set about a furious pace. Her jerks were frenzied and unsteady as her hips tried to meet her hand. All she could think about was Rachel's naked body and laying her out on her bed as she pounded into her from above until Rachel was screaming out her name in ecstasy. With one final harsh tug, her vision blurred and Rachel's voice dulled to a whisper as she came. Thick white ropes of cum covered her hand and her stomach and she slumped to the floor.

When Quinn finally came back around, Rachel was now pounding on the door and yelling angrily for Quinn to answer her and that if she didn't like the outfit that much she didn't have to hide from her. Of course Rachel would think that Quinn bolted so she wouldn't have to tell her her outfit was hideous. In actuality Quinn couldn't even remember what the outfit looked like to begin with. No, all Quinn could remember was sexy lacy black panties and a bra covering her cousin's hot little body. Add to that the fact that Rachel was now angry, Quinn felt herself starting to harden again as she got turned on by the tone in Rachel's voice. Standing to grab a tissue and wipe herself off, the reality and severity of the situation hit Quinn like a ton of bricks and she slumped back down to the floor crying as she broke down.

_I'm so fucking screwed._

**TBC… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Run Right Back**

**A/N: **Due to the overwhelming response you guys have given me, I've decided to continue this story. I really hope you guys do enjoy it, I've had time to run with this idea and have a few chapters ready to post. I'll probably post one a day until I run out and need to write some more! I appreciate your feedback and your support! It means a lot! I was really nervous about posting this story to start off with and then I got extremely discourage when people thought I copied someone else's story. Thanks for believing in me guys! I promise it isn't the same as anything you've read before. Similarities are bound to happen when you choose an idea that's been covered number of times, but my plot line is different. I hope you guys enjoy and will still see this through!

The characters respectfully belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident in the bathroom. Two weeks of Quinn actively avoiding a very confused Rachel. And two weeks since Rachel called Quinn crying that she and Finn had finally broken up. To Rachel it felt like her world was falling apart and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She wished her cousin would talk to her again though she wasn't very sure what she had done wrong to warrant this avoidance. Nevertheless, she wished more than anything that she could go to Quinn and seek the comfort she needed from her best friend to get over her break up. Rachel needed Quinn to tell her that everything would be okay and at least they had each other. Though right now, Rachel didn't even have that. She was alone and she just didn't understand what she could have done to upset Quinn so badly. The other girl had claimed she was ill that night once she finally emerged from the bathroom. She had apologized profusely to Rachel and asked her Uncle Leroy to take her home. As far as Rachel knew nothing bad had happened between them and yet Quinn was still ignoring her two weeks later. She highly doubted Quinn was embarrassed about getting sick in front of her so it obviously had to have been something Rachel had done. She just didn't know what and it was starting to drive her crazy.

To say Rachel was frustrated with the situation was an understatement. She was beyond frustrated. Between avoiding Finn and his puppy dog eyes all day and trying to corner Quinn, she was more than happy to get to their first day of glee club. Her and Quinn always sat together, so she wouldn't be able to avoid her then. Rachel became slightly thrilled at the idea of seeing her cousin and being able to talk to her finally as she made her way to the choir room. Mr. Shue and a few other glee clubbers were already in the room when she arrived and made her way to her normal seat. One by one the other members trickled in a took their seats. Finn for once actually left her be and sat on the other side of the room. Rachel's eyes were glued to the door as Kurt and Mercedes were the last to walk in. Rachel frowned realizing the both Quinn and Puck were still missing and she was worried that Quinn was going to skip glee club all together. That's a little extreme for Rachel not even knowing what she had done wrong. She was silently fuming that her cousin was being so dramatic, that was her area of expertise. Rachel sat with her arms crossed as Mr. Shue prepared his papers and went to stand in the middle of the room to start his welcome back speech. Just as soon as he opened his mouth to begin said speech Puck came running into the room, guitar in hand, and grabbed a stool. Quinn followed somewhat out of breath shortly after. Rachel was happy to see her until her eyes landed on the uniform her cousin was sporting. Her smile fell and she dropped her head missing the puzzled look that crossed Quinn's face when she saw Rachel's reaction. Quinn grabbed another stool and sat it down next to Puck's and took her place as Mr. Shue started talking again.

"Alright guys, welcome back, I'm not going to say much as you can tell Quinn and Puck have a song prepared. Take it away guys.." he said waving an arm and Rachel's head snapped up. Quinn never willingly performed a song without being given an assignment to do so. Perplexed, Rachel watched on as Quinn spoke to them.

"So Puck and I have been working on this for a few days.. I.. I hope you understand. PLEASE understand?" Quinn finished looked dead at Rachel with an expression on her face pleading Rachel to get what she was trying to say. Puck started playing chords to a song she'd never heard. If this week got any more weird Rachel would be positive she woke up in an alternate reality. She watched Quinn cautiously looking for clues as to what her cousin wanted her to know. With baited breath she stared at Quinn as she began her song.

**Before she hits the ground**

**She's gunna want to explode**

**Never step aside**

**Never run and hide**

**She holds it all up under**

**That pretty head of hers, oh**

**It comes screaming out**

**In an electric shout**

**She's the worst thing **

**I've been addicted to**

**I run right back**

**Run right back to her**

**I wanna jump the track**

**And run right back I'm sure**

**I run right back to her**

**I run right back to her (x4)**

**Well she's a special thing**

**She doesn't read too much, oh**

**But there's no doubt**

**She's read about**

**Finest exterior, she's so superior**

**But she won't allow**

**And I'm wounded now **

**She's the worst thing **

**I've been addicted to**

**I run right back**

**Run right back to her**

**I wanna jump the track**

**And run right back I'm sure**

**I run right back to her**

Quinn finished off the song as Puck strummed the last few chords and the room burst out into applause and cheering. Everyone was up out of their seats hugging Quinn. Everyone except Rachel but Quinn didn't have much time to focus on that before Mr. Shue was standing in front of them speaking about the song.

"Wow guys, I'm really impressed I didn't know you had it in you Quinn and what a bold choice!" he spouted and Quinn wondered if he secretly knew she had the hots for her cousin. Speaking of, her eyes found Rachel's and locked onto them as she got up and took her seat next to Rachel as Mr. Shue went on about this weeks lesson.

Rachel was thoroughly confused. She was staring at Quinn and trying to piece together whatever the hell it was Quinn was trying to tell her with that song she didn't even know Quinn knew. Let alone the fact she was trying to wrap her head around the fact that Quinn could sing like that. Her cousin definitely had some explaining to do when this lesson was over. Rachel never prayed for Glee to end so badly as she had today. She spent the whole lesson analyzing that damn song and the smirk on Quinn's face that was directed at her. Her earlier uncomfort at Quinn being back in a Cheerio uniform long forgotten, there were more important things at hand, she'd deal with that later. Mr. Shue finally ended the lesson after what felt like forever. Rachel stayed in her seat and to her relief Quinn stayed in hers as well, though she was still receiving compliments about her song. Rachel was not amused when Santana came over and sat herself in Quinn's lap and hugged her. Rachel wasn't sure where the surge of jealousy came from, she honestly didn't want to think about it, so she wrote it off as being unhappy Santana was taking her good ol time with Quinn and distracting her from talking to Rachel. Santana finally taking a hint after Rachel huffed for the third time stood up with a fleeting glance at Quinn and a whispered "Good Luck" as she left the room. They were finally alone for the first time in two weeks and Rachel didn't know where to start and it looked like Quinn wasn't offering her up a life raft either.

"So..." she started lamely.

"so.." was the received reply. Five minutes passed where neither of them said anything and eventually Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

"Look Quinn, I don't know what the hell has been going on with you for the past two weeks, or what I did to you, or why you're avoiding me but it's not fair! I've spent the better part of two weeks wondering how I upset you and what I could do to fix it and you won't even talk to me. Then when I broke up with Finn and was devastated you weren't even around to console me. I'm sorry for whatever I did, but you can't just avoid me for two weeks and then come in here and sing me some song begging me to understand some hidden meaning I obviously didn't get and then smirk at me all lesson like you weren't a jerk to me for the past two weeks. And don't even get me started on you being in a god damn cheerio's outfit again Quinn. You promised me, PROMISED me freshman year after all the bullying I went through at the hands of the cheerio's that you would quit and never join them again. Explain now. I want some answer Quinn Fabray or so help me God I will go to grandma and tell her you beat me up like that time we were kids and you won't get bacon on Sunday's for a month!" she yelled and Quinn's smile dropped.

"I'm sorry Rach, really I am." she said and reached for Rachel's hand surprised the other girl snatched her hand away.

"That's not good enough. I need to know what I did. I need to know why. Why the avoidance. Why the song. Why the damn uniform. Please Quinn. I just want my best friend back and I don't see her." she choked out her lips trembling. Quinn was up out of her seat and encasing Rachel in her arms.

"Shh. Alright Rach, Alright. Look you didn't do anything okay. It's not.. I was avoiding you because... because I was dealing with something I didn't know how to talk to you about. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you and Finn broke up but I just, I couldn't handle your problem on top of mine. I know that's selfish but it's just what it is. As for the song, well that was my way of trying to tell you what I needed to tell you but I obviously missed the ball on that one. Look this isn't easy for me to say okay, and you're probably going to think I'm gross and you're going to hate me, so that's why I rejoined the Cheerio's because at least that way even if you hated me, I could still protect you from a distance." Quinn sighed as Rachel pulled back from her arms and looked at her. She knew what was coming.

"Quinn how could I ever possibly hate you? You're my best friend and hell my family for pete's sake. Just tell me what's going on. Please." Rachel pleaded and before Quinn had a chance to think twice she swooped in and kissed Rachel square on the lips with all the passion she could muster. Rachel for her part was frozen to her spot trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Quinn was kissing her. Quinn was kissing her and she knew it was wrong because they were family and this just doesn't, isn't supposed to happen but for the life of her she couldn't bring herself to not kiss Quinn back.

Quinn's head was reeling. She kissed Rachel and Rachel was kissing her back. She pulled the smaller girl closer to her not realizing how aroused she had become until the moment she felt Rachel freeze in her arms. This was it, her fantasy was officially over and she was going to be hated forever. Quinn tried to hold on to Rachel but Rachel had felt it and she had jumped back five feet. Her brain finally unclouding and the reality of the situation setting in as well as the very real boner she just felt. This was all too much for Rachel and Quinn saw that she was going to run before the brunette even got out the words I'm sorry and took off for the door. Tears pricked Quinn's eyes and as she watched Rachel leave she sunk to the floor and let them out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Little Things**

**A/N: **I'm glad you guys are enjoying the new update, I wasn't sure about this chapter and so if you don't like it please let me know. It took me forever to figure out how I wanted to handle Rachel finding out about Quinn's penis. This chapter will be split in two, part one will be Rachel's reaction and part two will be Quinn's and then it will be both of them in the final part. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone!

* * *

Rachel's head was spinning as she ran from the choir room to her car. She took off driving without really knowing where she was going and managed to make it to her mom's office. She sat out in the parking lot for what felt like hours staring at the front entrance to Shelby's office building. It wasn't often that she went to her mother for advice on anything, she still relatively resented the woman for giving her up and then barging back into her life after her Dad died. Add in the fact that Shelby moved in with them not even a week later because her Daddy didn't want to raise her alone and felt she could use a mother. It took Rachel a while to even look the woman in the eyes and speak to her yet here she sat outside her office. It's funny how those things work themselves out. Taking a deep breath she shut her car off and exited the vehicle walking to the door. Rachel let herself in the office and walked up to Stacy asking if her mother was with a client, when she received a negative nod she continued down the hallway to Shelby's office knocking once before entering.

"Hey sweetheart, I wasn't expecting you today.." Shelby said as she spun in her chair finally seeing Rachel's face. "What happened?"

"I... I... I think I just made a really big mistake mom. And I don't.. I can't.. I found something out today about someone I'm close to, and instead of waiting for an explanation, I ran and now I'm here" Rachel babbled trying to fight back the tears at the look on Quinn's face as she left.

"Ahh, so Quinn finally told you.. well Russell and your father will have a field day with this, but I suppose you are finally old enough to know. Sweetheart please don't hate Quinn for not telling you, it's not something she's very comfortable with and her father and yours both asked her to keep it from you until we knew you were ready." Shelby stated like it wasn't a big deal missing the incredulous look on Rachel's face.

"YOU ALL KNEW! Why didn't anyone ever tell me?! And how did you know I was referring to Quinn? You could have just ruined her secret by telling me that!" she shouted and Shelby just came and wrapped her arms around Rachel as she processed everything.

"Rachel, look at me, okay. It honestly wasn't our place to tell you. Her parents decide to keep this to themselves. You can't be mad at Quinn for following orders. I don't know how much she has told you, but I assume you know she was born with both a penis and breasts, and while she has male genitalia she identifies as a girl. It's always been a complicated situation for Quinn and I don't think you will ever understand what your cousin has or is going through, but Rachel you need to find her and apologize for running away. The one thing she has always been afraid of is people thinking she was a freak and by running away that's probably exactly how you made her feel."

"But I don't think she's a freak! It just, it, it startled me and I didn't know how to handle that information! I could never hate her Mom! She's my family! She's my best friend! Oh God I'm the worst person in the world. She probably hates me now. I mean I would hate me if I kissed someone and they felt my penis and then they ran away and I didn't get the chance to explain myself about either of those two things. Oh my god this has to be so confusing for her, because I mean we're technically related and she has all these feelings, and I don't even know if I have feelings. I mean I get jealous when anyone else is around her and I never really liked Finn, and then just today Santana sat on Quinn's lap and I wanted to punch her in the face and make her go away. What the hell is wrong with me!" Rachel ranted not realizing what she had just let slip so when she looked up at her mother's face she cursed herself and her big mouth. Quinn was going to kill her now for sure.

"I think I just said to much... don't listen to me you heard nothing.."

"Rachel, did you just say she kissed you and you felt her penis and that's how you found out?" Shelby asked trying to wrap her head around this. On one hand Rachel and Quinn weren't blood related so she couldn't really say it was wrong, but then there was the fact that they were cousins by marriage and she just couldn't condone that, could she?

"Yes..."

"Oh Christ, you girls really have yourself in a situation here sweetie. While I can't condone you two doing whatever it is you decide to do, I think you need to figure out how you feel before you hurt Quinn even more. If you love her, and I mean LOVE her love her, then go get your girl. If not, you need to tell her Rachel. Now I wouldn't recommend you tell your father or Uncle Russell and Aunt Judy. I can't imagine that this would go over very well, but should you decide to pursue this relationship with Quinn, I hope you are prepared for what's to come."

"Thanks mom. So you don't think I'm weird? Or Quinn's weird?"

"Not at all baby. I'm in your corner. But I also want what's best for you and I know if you choose to do this, you are going to be in for a world of trouble and torment and I don't want that for you or Quinn." Shelby said sadly.

"I know those things could happen Mom, and I think, no I know that Quinn's worth that risk." Rachel stated confidently.

"Then I think you have your answer baby girl. Come on, let me pack up real quick and we can go home. You can take the night to figure out your apology to Quinn and what you're gunna do about everything. Maybe give Quinn some time to settle down as well." Shelby said as her and Rachel left the office and went home for the evening.

* * *

Quinn wasn't sure how long she sat on the floor in the choir room, she just knew that she was officially out of tears and at some point long arms had wrapped around her and held her tight. When she finally looked up she was met with two sets of concerned eyes. She sometimes loved her friends. They were there for comfort but knew better than to make her talk until she was ready. It's been that way for as long as she could remember, even when they had found her at the local community swimming pool when they were 12 crying on the floor of the locker room because some boy had noticed her erection and her friends inevitably found out about her condition. They didn't ask questions and just sat with her until she stopped crying and explained, much like they were doing now. They'd kept her secret then, and when she confided in them about her crush on Rachel, and now they were once again picking her up off the floor. She wondered if Santana and Puck would ever grow tired of her problems and leave her to deal with things herself but when she looked up with the saddest eyes they'd ever seen and they just pulled her in tighter, she knew she wouldn't ever be alone. Even if Rachel hated her and didn't want her. That thought brought on a new set of tears and she set about sobbing again.

"Shhh Q, it's alright. It's gunna be alright." Santana cooed as she rocked them back and forth.

"Yea baby bee, everything's gunna be just fine. We got you. Okay?" Puck added in rubbing a hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. Eventually she took a deep breath and settled.

"C'mon Q let's get you outta here okay?" Santana asked and Quinn nodded wordlessly as they picked her up off the ground and walked out to her car. She handed Santana her keys and slid into her back seat as puck followed and wrapped her back up in his arms. Santana drove them to her house knowing that out of the three of them her parents were the only ones likely to not be home. They arrived about fifteen minutes later and all three exited Quinn's car and went inside.

"Can I have a glass of water please?" Quinn asked as she entered the kitchen following Santana and Puck.

"I'll never understand you and Rachel's association with water and calming down." she stated while filling up a cup anyways.

"Her dads used to give us glasses of water when we were scared or sad when we were little and eventually it got to the point where we couldn't decide if we were sad or just thirsty, it helped. At least until Uncle Hiram died anyways..." she trailed off then seemed to focus again when Santana set her glass down in front of her. "Thank you."

"So you wanna tell us what happened? I take it Rachel didn't take it to well?" Puck asked carefully.

"She.. I.. I kissed her... and I thought she was going to bolt then, but she started to kiss me back and I got excited and I pulled her closer to me and she felt it.."

"She...felt... it... what... ohhhhhhh" realization dawned on both her friends faces and then their realization morphed into a frown.

"Yea... and then she pulled away and apologized and ran away from me."

"That's rough dude, I'm sorry baby bee. I mean I wanna be mad at Rachel for hurting you, but I kinda understand why she ran."

"She thinks I'm a freak, of course she ran!" Quinn stated exasperatedly.

"I don't think she thinks you're a freak Q. And believe me I wanna be mad at the midget and I'll give her hell tomorrow, but I think more than anything she was shocked and probably doesn't understand. I can't say I wasn't shocked when we found out, but you also aren't our cousin and you weren't kissing either of us and then we felt your boner. You had a chance to explain it to us. Rachel is probably running around in that crazy little head of hers trying to figure out how she missed that. Just give her a little bit of time. I know it hurts Q but she'll come around. That girl couldn't hate you if she tried. She worships the ground you walk on." sighed Santana.

"You really think she'll come around?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Yea baby bee, I think she'll come around. You just gotta give her time and let her come to you." Puck smiled. Quinn reached for her two friends and hugged them tightly. She resigned herself to wait Rachel out and let her cousin come to her. After all it was a lot to take in in one day. Tomorrow was a new day, she smiled to herself as she got up and went into the living room for an afternoon of pick me up movies with her best friends.

* * *

Rachel arrived to school early the next morning set out on talking to Mr. Shue about performing in glee club later that afternoon. She was halted on her way there by Santana slamming her into a locker and an evil glint in her eye. Bracing herself for what she knew was coming Rachel took a deep breath and with as much of a cheerful disposition she could muster, she regarded Santana.

"Good morning to you too Santana, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Don't play coy with me midget! You are going to listen to me and you are going to listen well. Got it" she waited for Rachel to nod her head before continuing. "You are going to give Q the chance to explain and you are going to listen and not judge her because for whatever crazy reason, that girl is in love with you and your opinion of her means everything. She was scared shitless to tell you how she felt and I know you found out her secret by accident but that doesn't give you the right to walk out on her and make her feel like shit. I thought she was crazy when she rejoined the Cheerio's to protect you because she thought you'd hate her and think she was disgusting, and I get it, you know, she's in love with you and you guys are related and she has a penis and its all a little weird, but Rachel, it's not the worst thing in the world. Shit happens. You aren't blood related so if you guys wanna get together then what the hell ever who am I to judge. I got Q's back, so if you hurt her, family or not, I will beat your ass. Capiche?"

"Can you please let me go now Santana? Your warning was heard loud and clear okay? And have some faith in me." Rachel stated and promptly walked off smirking leaving a confused Santana in her wake.

Rachel made her way to Mr. Shue's office and convinced him to let her sing her song before he started glee that afternoon. As she left his office she checked up the hallway for Quinn but was disappointed she couldn't find her. She guessed that Quinn was avoiding her again, or worse hadn't come to school. She doubt the second option, Uncle Russell rarely let Quinn miss school when she was deathly ill, he sure wasn't going to let her skip school with no good reason. Given what Shelby had said about having to keep their relationship a secret from Uncle Russell she doubted Quinn had good reason. She made her way to Quinn's locker and slipped the note inside and set off down the hall to her first class, missing the blonde watching her every move from the opposite end.

Quinn waited until she was positive Rachel was out of sight and not coming back and quickly went to her locker and retrieved the note and her books for the day. The late bell sounded before she could open the note and she quickly scurried down the hall to her classroom, taking her seat just in time before the teacher walked in. She quietly thanked God she didn't share this class with Rachel as she unfolded the little note.

_**It was not your fault but mine**_

_**and it was your heart on the line**_

_**I really fucked it up this time**_

_**Didn't I my dear?**_

_**I promise I'll find some way to make this up to you Quinn. Hopefully you'll still talk to me if not well, there's no choice I won't let you not talk to me. I have an idea, and hopefully you'll be receptive. I think you will, but I guess time will tell. **_

_**xoxo Rachel Berry***_

Quinn chuckled as she read the note, even in written words Rachel was long winded. She smiled to herself trying not to get her hopes up but also believing that they would be okay. She went about the rest of her day, having not seen Rachel once since that morning which was odd because they shared two classes and Rachel didn't attend either of them. Quinn worried that maybe Rachel had chickened out of talking to Quinn and went home early but she'd heard from Finn that Rachel was in their shared 7th period class so the girl must still be in school. Maybe she was just avoiding Quinn. The blonde deposited her school books in her locker and made her way to the choir room as the final bell rang. She entered and took her seat in the front row making sure to save Rachel her usual seat as the rest of the club filed in followed by Mr. Shue and finally Rachel. Quinn frowned however when Rachel went into Mr. Shue's office instead of sitting with the rest of the club as Mr. Shue began his lecture.

"Alright guys, so we are starting off this class with another impromtu song. Rachel will be with you guys to sing in a moment." he stated then took his seat by the band. Rachel finally came out pulling a chair with her and talking to Brad going over the song she wanted to perform. Quinn sat and watched her with rapt attention.

"So, I know we don't have a lesson yet, but this needed to be done now, and if you'll suffer through this performance and keep your comments to the end, I'd appreciate it. This is really only for one of you anyways, and is my response to your unasked question." she said as she settled Quinn with a look she couldn't quite decipher.

**Your hand fits in mine**

**Like it's made just for me**

**But bear this in mind**

**It was meant to be**

**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**

**And it all makes sense to me**

**I know you've never loved**

**The crinkles by your eyes**

**When you smile**

**You've never loved**

**Your stomach or your thighs,**

**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**

**But I'll love them endlessly**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if I do**

**It's you**

**Oh, it's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you**

**And all these little things**

**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**

**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**

**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep**

**Though it makes no sense to me**

**I know you've never loved**

**The sound of your voice on tape**

**You never want**

**To know how much you weigh**

**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**

**But you're perfect to me**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if it's true**

**It's you,**

**It's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you**

**And all these little things**

**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you**

**You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.**

**If I let you know I'm here for you**

**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.**

**And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**'Cause it's you,**

**Oh, it's you,**

**It's you they add up to**

**And I'm in love with you**

**And all these little things**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if it's true**

**It's you,**

**It's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you**

**And all your little things**

"Well damn, who knew the midget had it in her?" Santana whispered to Puck as they both took in the look on Quinn's face. She just sat there staring at Rachel in awe. Leave it to Finn to ruin the moment though.

"Wow Rach, that was awesome. I knew you still loved me and I was just giving you some time to get your stuff together, but I'm glad you figured that all out." he stated as he was approaching her. Rachel's eyes snapped away from Quinn's and managed to catch Finn in her line of sight and move out of his reach just before he got to her.

"Uh.. no.. Finn, sorry I wasn't... this wasn't for you.. I'm not in love with you and please go sit down." she growled as she made her way to her seat next to Quinn giving her cousin a reassuring and pleading look.

"Well then who? I have a right to know who took your heart and stole you from me!" Finn all but demanded.

"It's none of your business Finn and I need to have a proper conversation with the person that song pertains to." she replied as calmly as possible and watched Finn huff in disapproval but return to his seat.

Mr. Shue went on with the rest of his lesson as usual. Rachel tried desperately to get Quinn's attention but the other girl was sitting ramrod straight and facing forward. Rachel didn't understand, she thought this was what Quinn wanted. She thought Quinn wanted to know she loved her back. That it was all gunna be okay. Before she knew it Mr. Shue was ending glee club and everyone was leaving the room, Quinn included. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Rachel jumped from her seat grabbing Quinn by her wrist and spinning her around to find firey hazel eyes directed back at her.

"Quinn?" she whispered. "I'm so sorry Quinn."

"Yea well sorry doesn't cut it Rachel, maybe you should have thought of that yesterday when you stomped all over my heart and ran away from me. You think you can just sing me some song and everything's gunna be okay? You found out two of my biggest secrets yesterday Rachel! And you ran away from me without even looking back! How do you think that made me feel?!" Quinn shouted then ripped her hand away from Rachel and walked out of the room leaving Rachel standing there with the saddest look on her face that she'd ever seen. Quinn knew she needed to exit the room more quickly before she caved and hugged the girl. She needed her to sweat a little before she accepted her apology even though that was all she wanted to do. So with one final look over her shoulder at the brunette she sprinted out the door.

"Paybacks a bitch Rach"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Come back...be here. **

**A/N: **Alright guys here's the fourth chapter. I've gotten some reviews that Quinn was out of character in the end of the last chapter, which is one of the reasons I wasn't sure how I felt about the last chapter, I was afraid it wasn't going to be taken with the right.. tone. So hopefully the beginning of this chapter clears that up and you guys don't hate Quinn too much and she redeems her earlier character qualities.

This chapter is a short update. I wanted to leave you guys with some fluff and such at the end. And get their conversation somewhat out of the way. The next chapter is much longer and slightly steamier. ;) I hope you guys enjoy this update and I'll try to get the next update out at a more decent time for everyone!

* * *

Quinn barely made it out of the choir room door before standing back against the lockers waiting for Rachel to come out of the choir room and she could end this charade of being mad at her. In all honesty Quinn was ecstatic that Rachel loved her too. She just wanted to play with her cousin some, maybe make her feel a little of what she felt yesterday when Rachel walked out, before giving into her. Quinn was also slightly afraid of what it all meant. She knew whatever the outcome of the talk they needed desperately to have, that what they were doing was wrong. Silently she cursed herself for feeling guilty about being in love with Rachel. She couldn't help it though, they were cousins in the simplest sense and to everyone around them spare Puck and Santana, this kind of thing was frowned upon. It would be seen as disgusting and if either of their parents ever found out they would probably send her off to some camp to fix her disease. She wasn't sure how long she sat there pondering all of the reasons they shouldn't be doing this but she noticed enough time had passed to where Rachel should have been hot on her heels coming after her already. In the time she'd got lost in her head she'd failed to hear the keys of the piano playing and the quiet tearful voice of Rachel singing. She slowly turned the corner and watched her cousin play the song, regret immediately filling her as she listened in catching the second half of a song she knew all too well.

**The delicate beginning rush,**

**The feeling you can know so much,**

**Without knowing anything at all.**

**And now that I can put this down,**

**If I had known what I'd known now,**

**I never would have played so nonchalant.**

**Taxi cabs and busy streets,**

**That never bring you back to me,**

**I can't help but wish you took me with you...**

**And this is when the feeling sinks in,**

**I don't wanna miss you like this,**

**Come back... be here, come back... be here.**

**I guess you're in London today,**

**I don't wanna need you this way,**

**Come back... be here, come back... be here.**

**This is falling in love in the cruelest way,**

**This is falling for you and you are worlds away.**

Rachel barely made it through the line before bursting into tears that seemed to shock Quinn out of her reverie and move to her cousin's side taking the small brunette into her arms. Rachel grasped at Quinn like her life depended on it crying into her shoulder mumbling over and over how sorry she was and wishing that Quinn would stop hating her and she was just scared. Quinn mentally slapped herself. She should have known that Rachel would take this just as hard if not harder than she had the day before. Suddenly her joke didn't seem so funny and bordered on down right evilness. She moved her arms up to Rachel's face and pulled her back to look at her, wiping her tears as she moved in a placed a gentle kiss to Rachel's salty lips.

"Quinn, what? I don't understand, I thought you were mad at me?" Rachel whispered as they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry Rach, I'm not mad, not really. I was hurt yesterday when you left but Santana and Puck they came and talked me down off the ledge and told me to wait you out. I really really liked the song you sang in glee. I just, I guess I wanted to be mad at you, maybe make you feel a little of what I felt yesterday but I was being selfish and I should have realized that it would upset you so much more than I thought. I didn't mean anything I said to you earlier. Please forgive me Rach?" Quinn spoke quietly while running her hands over Rachel's face and hair before the girl surged forward and kissed her again.

"That was not nice Quinn Fabray! I thought you hated me for what I did yesterday and that you didn't want me anymore and I didn't know what to do to fix it. And I love you so damn much that my heart broke when I thought you were gone. You're my best friend Quinn, my family, and hopefully my girlfriend. Oh Quinn, I wanted to come and apologize to you last night, but my mom told me I should give you some time to process but I couldn't last any longer and then the song it just fit and I want to be with you. I know we have a lot to talk about and a lot we are going to eventually have to face and you have that thing in your pants to further explain because my mother didn't exactly offer up many details... I... I'm sorry I'm rambling.. I do forgive you Quinn. But please, please talk to me!" she pleaded out of breath. Quinn sat stock still as the words washed over her before she spoke cautiously.

"Sh..Shel... you told Shelby?!" she eventually squeaked out.

"Really Quinn? That's all you got out of that? Yes I told my mother, I didn't expect to... It just kind of came out, but I promise Quinn she's on our side. She won't tell our parents. Mom said she can't condone it since we're cousins and all but since we're not blood she supports our love. And let's not point fingers at telling people, since obviously Santana and Puck know. How much do they know?" she asked quizzically.

"Uh.. they.. they uhm.. they know everything." she stuttered and upon seeing the incredulous look on Rachel's face quickly continued. "It's not like that Rach, I didn't tell them on purpose. They kind of found out."

"How does one just find such things out?" she asked curious more than anything else. Granted she had "kind of just found out" by herself as well and she knew by the pointed look she was receiving from Quinn that she knew that as well.

"Do you remember that time we went to the public pool when we were kids?" she asked and continued at Rachel's nod. "Well I ran into some kids in the locker room who saw my... erection.. and Santana and Puck happened to walk in after they had beat me up and called me a freak. I was 12 I didn't know what was happening to me! I mean I've always known I've had my penis but I didn't know that that could happen at the time. Anyways I was crying and in a ball on the floor when they came in and they sat with me as I explained everything. Puck of course wanted to see it. I told him no. I made them swear to me that they'd never tell a soul. I wanted to tell you so many times. Especially when the … erections happened because of you at our sleepovers, or swimming at your house. I was so scared of what I was feeling, of what you made me feel. I didn't want to lose you. I was afraid you'd hate me if you ever found out. And then there was also the fact that Daddy and Uncle Leroy and our mom's had made me promise I wouldn't tell you until they said you were ready and could understand. I don't care any more though Rach. I can't.. I can't hide my feelings from you anymore and if we're gunna do this it's better you know now anyways." she sighed.

"I'm glad you finally had a chance to explain to me. I can't say I wasn't freaked out, but it was just because I didn't understand. I was so confused yesterday and then all these feelings I didn't know I was repressing for you just came rushing to the surface and I did the worst thing I could have ever done and ran away. I'm so sorry for running away."

"It's okay Rach, I understand. Really, and I promise I'm not mad." she said hugging her tightly.

"So, what do we do now?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"What do you want to do?" Quinn replied just as hesitantly.

"I want to kiss you more." she blushed and Quinn giggled. "But I really want to be with you Quinn."

"I want to be with you too." Quinn stated placing a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead. "You know we can't tell anyone, at least not right now. Can you handle that?"

"I kind of like the idea of having you all to myself, but I can't promise you that I won't get jealous of people. I can't be held accountable for actions I might not be able to control." she replied sheepishly.

"Of course not.." Quinn sighed into her hair. They say like that for some time, just holding each other. Finally Quinn extracted herself from Rachel's embrace and offered her her hand pulling her to her feet.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yea baby?"

"I want to kiss you more too" Quinn stated with a smirk before sauntering out of the room with Rachel quickly following behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5: Grade 8**

**A/N: **Sorry it took me a few days to get this next chapter up, I didn't have internet for a few days! Hopefully you guys are still reading! Enjoy the update. If you are starting this at work, I suggest you stop where you are and wait until you get home. ;) 

******Quinn - non bold. ****  
****Rachel - italics. ****  
****Both - Bold. **

* * *

**Rachel finally caught up to Quinn at her locker where the blonde was collecting the books she'd need for her homework. Quinn saw Rachel coming from the corner of her eye but chose not to say anything to see how long her cousin could hold out before pouting. She lasted all of about two seconds after she saddled up next to Quinn against the wall of lockers. When Rachel realized that Quinn wasn't going to acknowledge her presence she huffed impatiently and kicked her foot against the blonde's. Quinn giggled and look at Rachel as she put the last of her books into her backpack and shouldered it. ******

**"****Yes Rachel?" she asked nonchalantly as she closed her locker and started walking towards the buildings exit. ******

**"****Don't play coy with me Quinn Fabray! Your house or mine? I know your parents will be home, but mine are both working until 9pm." Rachel stated matter of factly as she fell in step beside Quinn.******

**"****Yours" was the only response given. Rachel smiled. ******

**The girls reached their cars and settled into them for the short drive to Rachel's house. Quinn had followed behind and pulled up to her cousin's house two minutes after Rachel had. The diva was already in the house impatiently holding the door open and waiting for Quinn to enter. Once she crossed the threshold, Rachel had her pinned to the back of the front door with her lips attached to Quinn's. Rachel was completely distracted by the taste of Quinn's tongue as it entered her mouth once Quinn began kissing back that she momentarily forgot how to move her mouth. She felt Quinn smile against her lips as arms wrapped tightly around her waist only to spin her around and press her into the door. Quinn's eager mouth left Rachel's lips and started a trailed down her jaw, under her ear, and to the base of her neck to suck on the smaller girl's pulse point. Rachel let out a moan and weaved her fingers into Quinn's hair encouraging her to continue. They were both vaguely aware of the growing erection in Quinn's pants as they kissed with everything they had in them. Rachel barely had enough mental capacity to pull away when she felt Quinn thrust her hips particularly hard looking for friction. ******

**"****Q-quinn... we... we should... slow.. down" she stuttered as Quinn continued her assault on Rachel's neck. Once thoroughly proud of herself and the mark she'd left on Rachel's neck Quinn pulled away and took a step back. ******

**"****Sorry.." she muttered sheepishly. ******

**"****It's okay.. let's go upstairs and do our homework, maybe talk a little, and then we can.. we can do more of that." Rachel replied shyly as she reached for Quinn's hand and led her up stairs. ******

**When the reached Rachel's room both were more than a little nervous. Rachel because she didn't want them to stop what they were doing. She'd never felt so strongly for someone and while Quinn wouldn't be taking her virginity if they slept together, she still felt that it was a little soon and things were moving too quickly. Quinn wasn't necessarily nervous as much as she was aroused which in turn made her nervous because she wasn't sure how much longer she could control herself. She'd wanted Rachel for so long that she wasn't sure she could wait now that she finally had her. As they entered Rachel's room they both went to opposite sides of the room. Rachel taking a seat at her desk and Quinn taking up residence on Rachel's bed. They quietly pulled out their books and got started on their respective homework. The silence was deadly and after about thirty minutes Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She got up with a huff and crossed her way to Quinn knocking the blonde's books off of her bed and straddling Quinn's lap.******

**"****Rachel... what are you doing?" Quinn gasped as small hands made their way down the front of her cheerio's top and deliciously sinful lips ghosted their way up her neck. ******

**"****Shh. I just wanna feel you." she stated in a husky undertone that made Quinn freeze. "I.. I mean if that's okay. We don't have to do anything Quinn. I know it's too soon, but I, I want you. And I thought that, we've known each other our whole lives and I trust you more than anything so it's really not too soon, but if you're not ready or you want to wait, I, sorry, I will go back and do my homework" she mumbled ashamed at herself and disentangling herself from Quinn's lap. She was almost completely off her cousin when a hand grasped her wrist and pulled her back.******

**"****I..I.. I … are you sure?" Quinn asked.******

**"****More than sure." she replied as she softly kissed Quinn on the lips. ******

**"****God, Rach, I want you so much right now." Quinn panted as she kissed all over Rachel's face. ******

**Rachel brought her mouth to Quinn's ear and whispered "Show me" before sliding her hands under Quinn's Cheerio's top and pulling it over her head. Quinn scooted back on the bed and wiggled out of her cheerio's skirt and spanx while watching Rachel unzip her dress and let it fall from her shoulders. They were both left in only their bra's and underwear. Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she took Rachel in. She was wearing the black bra and panty set that had caused Quinn to escape to her bathroom and jerk off that day. Rachel smirked as she looked her cousin over.******

**"****See something you like Quinn?" she teased. ******

**"****Love.. I love it. But I'd really love you out of it." she teased back as her fingers inched forward to feel the smooth tan skin of Rachel's stomach. Leaning up she kissed her hard as her fingers made their way around Rachel's back to undo her bra and slide it off her body. Rachel followed suit copying her cousin's movements and removing the cheerleaders bra. Quinn quickly flipped their positions and laid Rachel back down onto the bed as she reached a hand up to take a rapidly hardening nipple between her fingers. She deftly worked the brunette's nipple into a stiff peak, squeezing and pinching and then moving to the other nipple and repeating her actions. Rachel had never been so turned on in her entire life. She could feel Quinn's huge erection pressing into her thigh with the blonde's movements and the things she was doing to her nipples should be illegal. She reached up and pulled Quinn down into a hard kiss before ripping her mouth away and shucking her own panties to the ground and reaching for Quinn's to do the same. ******

**"****Baby, you're so.. you're.. God your penis is amazing." Rachel said as she took in Quinn for the first time. ******

**"****Yea? Well just wait til you feel me pounding inside you babe. You're gunna have a hard time walking tomorrow." she smirked and Rachel felt herself flood her core. ******

**"****Please baby, I need you, now." Rachel whined and pulled Quinn down onto her again pushing her hips up to try and release some of the tension she felt between her legs. ******

**"****c-condom?" Quinn panted into Rachel's neck. ******

**"****I'm on the pill, please just put your dick in me Quinn. I want you inside me." At Rachel's request Quinn couldn't deny her any longer. She lined herself up with the brunette's pussy and thrusted inside her in one push. ******

**"****Unf, you're so tight. So wet, baby. Does my hard cock turn you on?" ****  
****"****God, yes, ungh, Quinn faster." ******

**"****Yea you want it faster Rach? Look at you, so desperate for my thick cock. I want you to beg me like a good little slut. Tell me how bad you want me to pound your pussy. How bad you need me to make you cum. Cause baby, I'm gunna make you cum so hard you won't ever want anyone else." Quinn panted as she moved her mouth down to take one of Rachel's nipples into her mouth and suck it in time with her thrusting.******

**"****Oh God. Qu-quinn... uhg... faster baby. Please please fuck me harder. I love your dick pounding my pussy. I'm so wet for you baby. Only you. P-please make me cum Quinn. God I need to cum. You're driving me crazy baby." ******

**Quinn sped up her thrusts going deeper and harder each time. She could feel the burning sensation starting to build in her lower stomach but was determined to make Rachel cum first. The brunette was close so she reached her hand down between them finding Rachel's clit and rubbing at it furiously. Rachel was writhing beneath her and then Quinn felt her inner walls clamp down on her cock and she was flooded with a gush of wetness. She continued thrusting into Rachel helping her ride out her orgasm as she reached her own and shot her load deep into Rachel's pussy. Quinn's hips stilled as she collapsed on top of Rachel, slowly pulling her now limp penis from inside Rachel. ******

**"****I love you, that was amazing baby" Rachel sighed as she ran her fingers through Quinn's hair. ******

**"****I love you too babe." came the lazy reply as Quinn turned them and curled up behind Rachel. The two girls quickly fell asleep and only woke up hours later to Rachel's cell phone ringing.******

**"****H-hello" came the sleepy reply. ******

**"****Wake up midget! Is Quinn with you because I haven't heard from her since this afternoon when she stormed out and if you two haven't made up yet I will personally hold you responsible if something happened to her." ******

**"****I'm doing fine Santana, how are you?" came the snarky reply. "Oh and Quinn's fine too, she's right here." Rachel replied handing Quinn the phone.******

**"****What?" ******

**"****You totally got some didn't you. Way to go Fabray!"****  
****"****Goodbye Santana." Quinn growled at her friend. ******

**"****I better get details tomorrow!" Santana all but yelled as Quinn hung up on her. She sat up groggily and wiped at her eyes. Rachel giggled and kissed the sleepy girl on the forehead. ******

**"****We should probably get up now, and maybe shower, and then do our homework. My mom and dad will be home soon." ******

**"****Yea okay. Let's go." Quinn replied and walked into the bathroom. ******

**The girls officially decided that showering together was a less productive idea than originally thought. They wound up going for round two and three. Rachel eventually kicked Quinn out of her shower and sent her to the guest bathroom so they could both finish. When Quinn reentered the room Rachel was laying on her bed doing her homework. They smiled sheepishly at each other before Quinn picked up her books and joined Rachel. Both finished their homework and decided on the song they wanted to sing together for that week's glee club assignment. Quinn left around 8:30 with a promise to pick Rachel up the next morning for school. **

* * *

**Quinn arrived on time the next morning and picked Rachel up and headed to school only finally kissing her once they were at a stop sign two blocks from Rachel's house. They shared one more kiss before exiting the car and walking into the school. The school day seemed to drag on for them both and they were more than antsy to get to glee that afternoon. As they entered the choir room the took their seats in the front row and waited for the rest of the club to come in. Mr. Shue called up the first pair to sing, Mercedes and Tina, who did a decent rendition of some Beyonce song. Mike and Artie were next up with a Michael Jackson number. Blaine and Kurt followed singing a Pink song. Then came Puck and Finn, in a rather embarrassing number. And eventually it was Rachel and Quinn's turn. Puck came up to join them to play the guitar and the band joined behind them. The girls took their seats on their stools and waited for the music to start up. **

My mind is a warrior,

My heart is a foreigner,

My eyes are the colour of red like a sunset,

I'll never keep it bottled up,

Left to the hands of the coroner,

Be a true heart not a follower,

We're not done yet now,

_I see it in your movements tonight,_

_If we should ever do this right,_

_I'm never gonna let you down,_

_Oh I'll never let you down,_

_Now keep it on the down low_

_And I'll keep you around so I'll know,_

_That I'll never let you down,_

_I'll never let you down._

**You're strumming on my heart strings like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way,**

**I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down,**

**You're strumming on my heart strings like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way,**

**I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down,**

_My eyes are a river filler,_

_This drink is a liver killer,_

_My chest is a pillow for your weary head to lay to rest again,_

_Your body is my ballpoint pen_

_And your mind is my new best friend,_

_Your eyes are my mirror to take me __to the edge__again,_

Now I see it in your movements tonight,

If we should ever do this right,

I'm never gonna let you down,

Oh I'll never let you down,

We'll keep it on the down low

And I'll keep you around so I'll know,

That I'll never let you down,

I'll never let you down,

**You're strumming on my heart strings like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way,**

**I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down,**

**You're strumming on my heart strings like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way,**

**I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down,**

**Hold my heart to stop me bleeding now, now, now, and I'll never let you down **_**[x4]**_

**'Cause You're strumming on my heart strings like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way,**

**I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down,**

**You're strumming on my heart strings like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way,**

**I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down,**

When the girls finished their song the whole room erupted into cheers. The group came up and hugged them and they just looked at each other over the heads of their friends. They went back to their seats and listened to the rest of their friends sing while sneaking glances at each other. Positive they were being subtle enough they chanced scooting closer together. However, they failed to notice one particular set of eyes watching their every move. 


End file.
